Broken
by MoonsWrath
Summary: Diana is calling for help but nobody seems to hear her. But Quinn hears her and dose what she can but is it enough to make her feel something she has been missing all her life, a sense of belonging. Diana will try to run from her fears but she will eventually have to face them. Rated M for maybe a lemon and violence and potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors**** Note: Um hi I wrote this thing and its a story so yeah read it. I know its probably really bad but its the best I've got for now. All kinds of criticism is good with me. So please enjoy my story and favorite and stuff... Ok Bye :3 **

As Diana lay on the ground she felt the moons energy fill her body. She thought to herself 'why am I alone?'

Diana had always been a little different from the other people of the Solari, she questioned her lessons on the sun, and liked the night. She had been sentenced to death because she had tried to show the elders her finding in a temple of the long lost Moon worshipers. She nearly escaped death, she had killed most people in the mountains at the time but it didn't matter, they wouldn't listen.

As Diana lay on the ground thinking about her past she could feel a tear drop down her face.

Diana always came to this clearing in the forest outside the institute of war. It was peaceful here. There was scattered flowers around a small pond.

She had no friends in the league, people knew about her and her power. But most people didn't talk to her.

She sat up still pondering in her thoughts. As she walked back to the league she just remembered that she had no idea where her room was.

* * *

Diana walked up the big stone stairs that led into a big building that was in a was carved into the side of a mountain, everything was very sleek.

Diana walked up to the front desks of the institute and asked "excuse me, do you know where my room is?"

The receptionist looked up and asked "Ah, miss Diana, one moment please"

The receptionist looked in a book of names and looked for Diana's name. When she found Diana's name the lady looked up and told her the section and hall. Before Diana left the receptionist said to Diana "Your room will have a symbol that represents you, I should be easy to see".

Diana thanked the woman for the help and began to walk to her room.

Diana was walking down the hallway then she saw it. Her symbol. It was a crescent moon and new moon, the symbol of the Lunari.

Diana just smiled and walked into her room. She almost gasped at how perfect it was. All rooms were fit to the owner.

Her had a big bed to the left of the room that had big silk blanket that shimmered in the moon light. Across the room on the right was a dark wood dresser, in the back of her room was a small fire place that was already lit. In the back of the room there was a door that led to a small bathroom. In the middle of the room there was a couch that was almost the color of the moon then in front of it was a small coffee table that was the same dark wood as the dresser.

Her room was perfect for her and she could only think of one thing that could make it better. 'Only if I had someone to share it with' Diana thought with a smirk on her face.

Diana took off her armor and set her blade on the table the she got in to bed and said "praise the Moon" before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello once again to my story, if I make a mistake I'm sorry, you can PM me or leave a review telling me so. This chapter brings Quinn in to the story so if you were wanting her here she comes, its at the end but shes there. With that said please enjoy :D.**

As Diana woke she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she stretched and got out of bed. She wandered over to the shower and turned on the hot water then took of the remaining clothing she was wearing.

Diana got in the shower and felt as the warm water on her silk hair and along her pale body. Diana liked to just sit in the shower and think about her life.

While just standing there Diana though 'There has to be more people who see the power of the moon, it can't be just me'.

After thinking a bit more Diana thought to herself 'I will show people the power of the moon, they will see the power that it holds'.

Diana eventually turned off the shower, got out and, dried herself off. She then put on a fresh set of cloths. Diana put her armor on and picked up her blade.

* * *

Diana walked to the dining hall for some breakfast as she walked in she saw many champions that she remembered.

The dining hall was a big room with a big kitchen in the back with all foods you could ever think of. There was food from all across Valoran.

Diana saw the Marksmen sit at a table and talk, there was a table for tops and jungles and just about anything else. Diana grabbed a plate and filled it with food then went and sat down at an open table. As Diana sat down she felt like she was out of place and an outcast, she is very used to this feeling and just ignored it.

She began to think 'Do these people like me?' as she looked around slightly.

As Diana ate her food she kept her head and stayed silent. Diana didn't want to bring any unwanted attention.

She felt people look at her, knowing what she did to the Solari, thinking that she was a monster. As Diana at her scrambled eggs and toast she could feel the whispers, Diana finished her food as fast as she could.

As Diana left the dining hall she almost felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders, she couldn't be happier to get out of there.

* * *

Diana need to sharpen her skills so she began to head to the training wing of the institute.

The training wing had so many rooms to keep your skills honed that Diana was surprised that not many people used it.

Diana walked into a room and got her blade ready. Then minions started to spawn and Diana started to attack using the power of the moon to kill all those that appeared before her.

As she was attacking the minions it was almost soothing to her, it helped her clear her mind of her past. She thought to herself 'The Solari will pay, what they did can not be forgiven'

Diana was up to fifty minion kills and she put she blade away and the minions stopped spawning.

Diana walked out of the room with a deep breath as she remembered she had a match today. She ran to the summoning rooms. She burst through the doors with a few minutes to spare.

Diana began to asses her team. She had a Trundle top, Jarvan Jungle, Herself middle, Thresh support, but she didn't she an ADC.

"Where is our ADC?" Diana asked Jarvan.

"Sitting over at the strategy table" Jarvan replied motioning towards Quinn and Valor.

"They are new to Demacia, she is a good teammate and very friendly" Jarvan added.

Diana thanked Jarvan and walked over to Quinn and said "Hello, I'm Diana I don't believe we've met".

"I don't this we have, my name is Quinn and the pesky bird is Valor" Quinn replied with a smile.

Diana sat down next to Quinn at the table and asked "So are you new to the league?"

"Yeah I am, but a lot of summoners don't seem to understand the potential I have" Quinn answered with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well the games starting so now is your time to show people what you can really do" Diana said with a confident look.

As everyone walked to the summoning platform a blue glow filled the room as they were summoned onto the rift.


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling if going onto the rift was very special, it took a great amount of magic in order to get all ten people there.

It felt as if you were just nothing for a bit, as if you didn't exist, or you were just not anywhere. Then you would all of the sudden feel ground under your feet and be standing on the platform.

Diana went over to the shopkeeper and got a Dorans ring, 2 health potions, and a Warding Totem.

Diana looked over at Quinn and said "Good luck, don't feed" with a quick smile.

Quinn smirked and walked to lane with Thresh. As Diana walked mid she saw her lane partner.

Some crazy summoner had taken Leona mid. Leona and Diana had been sworn enemy's sense she was chosen of the moon and Leona was chosen of the sun. Diana had always felt that Leona had been a bit different. She was different, she was the sworn protector of the Sun.

When Diana had been apart of the Solari she had seen Leona before. Leona seemed to be very prideful about her being the suns protector, only if she knew the truth.

Leona noticed that Diana was lost in her thoughts and attacked. Leona attacked with her zenith blade. Diana snapped out of her thoughts and saw the blade coming towards her, but it was too late the blade stuck her. Within seconds Leona was right next to her but all she could do it basic attack.

Diana knew that she could take advantage of this and attacked with a crescent strike. The Moons light surged through Leonas body. Diana landed two more basic attacks and with the third basic attack the Moons energy filled her blade and it started to glow. When the blade struck Leona, Diana's Moonsilver Blade ability went off. Leona started to run knowing she was losing the fight

but it wasn't enough as Diana ignited Leona and shot another crescent strike, with one last swing of her blade Leonas body fell to the ground. A voice boomed throughout Summoner's Rift "First blood!"

Diana got a feeling of pride as the sun fell before her. Diana began to think 'She will see my power, no holding back!'

As the match went on Leona left Diana alone while they both farmed.

Diana was clearly better than Leona at killing the minions. She knew this but Leona seemed oblivious to the fact that Diana was almost level 6.

As Diana struck and killed the last minion, she felt as she had unlocked her full power.

She took advantage of Leona still being level 5, Diana shot out a crescent strike that filled Leona's body with moon light.

Diana quickly activated Pale Cascade, and dashed at Leona with her Lunar Rush.

Leona stunned Diana but it wasn't enough. Diana activated MoonFall that dragged Leona back to Diana.

Diana shot another crescent strike that filled Leona's body with more Moon light. Diana quickly dashed again with Lunar Rush. With a quick basic Moonsilver Blade attack Leona once again fell to the ground dead.

Diana felt accomplished that she was able to overpower the sun.

* * *

But now was not the time for basking in her glory.

Diana turned to see her team at the dragon pit and thanks to some wards in the enemy Jungle, she saw the enemy team approving quickly.

Diana ran over to the dragon and began to attack it along with her team.

The dragon quickly fell to the hand of Jarvens smite. But the enemy team was here and a fight was about to break out. Jarvan charged forward at the enemy Pantheon. Dianas heart started racing as she prepared for a fight. As Pantheon tried to hit Jarvan with a spear. Jarvan put his standard down behind him and used his lance to move to the standard. Jarvan then jumped onto the enemy Vayne with cataclysm. Diana used this opportunity to jump on Vayne. She shot out a Crescent Strike as it hit Vayne, Diana jumped onto Vayne with her Lunar Rush.

Vayne quickly feel to the hands of Jarvan and Diana.

With the main damage source eliminated Diana turned her attention to the rest of her team.

Quinn was being chased by Pantheon and Jax. Nobody seemed to notice that she needed help. Diana quickly broke out into a sprint as she closed the distance between her and Quinn as her lungs screamed for air.

Quinn was in very bad condition and trying to run she wouldn't last much longer.

As Jax jumped in to the air to finish Quinn off, Diana used her Lunar Rush along with her MoonFall to stop Jax in mid jump.

Jax quickly turned his focus to Diana. "Get up Quinn!" Diana shouted as she blocked an attack from Jax.

As Quinn stood up still dazed she saw the Diana had saved her. Quinn began to fire her crossbow at Jax. Diana saw Panth out of the corner of her eye coming in for an attack. She activated Pale Cascade, the shield blocked Pantheons attack.

Jax quickly fell to the power of Diana and Quinn. They then turned their focus to Panth who had began to run away. Diana quickly shot a Crescent strike at Pantheon but her shot missed.

'Fuck it!' Diana thought as she activated her Lunar Rush and MoonFall in order to slow Panth down for Quinn. But to Diana's surprise Quinn was no longer beside her. Valor had taken her place and was gaining on Pantheon fast. It wasn't long before Valor had caught up to Pantheon.

Valor had no problem catching up with the weak Pantheon. With a few basic attacks Quinn fell from the sky with a hail of arrows finishing off Pantheon. A voice boomed through Summoners Rift "Ace!"

Quinn and Diana were both very powerful after the kills they had gotten in the team fight, pushing down the middle lane was a cake walk.

Before the enemy team had a chance to surrender Diana's Moonsilver Blade had made the last attack on the enemy Nexus.

With the enemy Nexus being destroyed the voice announced "Victory!"

* * *

A blue light filled the Rift as Diana felt the same feeling of nothingness as before. Before Diana knew it she was back in the summoning room.

Diana congratulated her team and was beginning to walk out of the room but then she heard Quinn say "Hey, wait up".

Diana turned around to see Quinn walking up to her "oh hey quinn good job out there" Diana said with a smile.

Quinn walked next to Diana out of the room into the halls of the institute and said "Thanks for saving me".

Diana seem surprised at the gratitude coming from Quinn but nether the less she responded "Oh it was nothing, what are friends for?"

Quinn seemed very happy at Dianas response "you consider us friends?" Quinn asked seeming quite embarrassed that she had to ask this question.

Diana chuckle to herself and smiled at Quinn, she said to her with a smile "Well we both seem to be under appreciated for our power, and we both want to show people what we can do, so yeah I kinda do consider us friends."

Quinn blushed ever so slightly but it was still noticeable, she turned to Diana and asked "Would you like to come back to my room for a drink?"

Diana smiled at Quinn and happily agreed.

* * *

The 2 women walked to Quinns room. When Quinn opened the door Diana stood in awe, Quinns room was amazing.

Quinns room was designed with branches all around the room for valor, the roof was open but yet still was covered by an overhang over the institute, her bed was covered by dark green sheets with dark wood supports, she had a slightly bigger couch that was a dark brown color, she had the same layout as diana just with a few things added here and there to make it more comfortable.

"You room is amazing" Diana commented as she sat down on the couch.

Quinn fetched them a bottle of red wine to celebrate their victory as she replied "Thank you, I love it".

Quinn gets out 2 glasses and poured them each a glass of red wine. Quinn took the glasses and sat on the couch and handed a glass to Diana.

Diana took a glass and slowly took a sip "Thank you".

Quinn curled up and sat on her legs on the couch as she leaned on the arm of the couch "So tell me about tell me about yourself".

Diana seem a little shocked by the question as she retorted with "You mean like, about me, what I've done, my past and all that?"

Quinn looked at Diana puzzled "Well I don't know much about you than the fact that you are a strong fighter, so yeah, what's your story?"

Diana hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath "Well you might not like how I am and I won't judge you if you do".

"I will not judge, Im sure you have your reasons for your past, I'm all ears" at that moment Valor flew into the room and landed on a perch "and It seems so is Valor".


End file.
